


The Orphaner's Distraction

by orphanerprime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Eridan, Dom Eridan, Drabble, Fellatio, Homestuck - Freeform, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Other, Reader Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Vague relationship, eridan ampora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanerprime/pseuds/orphanerprime
Summary: Eridan is distracted by thoughts of his matesprit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is highly self indulgent, so bear with me.

He's thinking about you again. Your eyes. Your mouth. Your smile, and the way you say his name. He imagines running his fingers through your hair and he sighs deeply, face growing flushed at the thought of kissing you. The warmth of your lips, the heated wetness of your tongue...

 The arms of his desk chair dig into his thighs as he spreads his legs, trying to relieve the pressure of his tightening trousers. He doesn't usually indulge himself like this. He's too busy, too engrossed in his work. It takes a lot to be an Orphaner, and he usually doesn't have much time to waste. He's missed out on so much with you. The last thing he should be doing right now is getting all hot and bothered while thinking about your mouth. Your sighs, the way your hot fingers wrap around his-

 He clears his throat, tapping the end of his pen against the wood of his desk, trying to ignore the warmth building in his abdomen. He sits up straight, doing his best to focus on the stack of papers before him, pressing his thighs together to try and suppress the growing of his arousal. 

 He's able to finish two more pages of paperwork before the pressure in his pants grows to be too much. He growls lightly in frustration, grinding his teeth as he unzips his trousers. The relief is instant, and simultaneously too much and too little. 

 He palms his writhing length through his underwear, lustful thoughts clouding his pan again. _The image of you on your knees in front of him, kissing at his smooth stomach,_ _running your hot tongue along one hip. You slip your fingers beneath the edge of his boxers, teasing him. You lean forward and press open-mouthed kisses against his length, t_ _he fabric muting the warmth and softness of your lips. His breath hitches slightly as he envisions you pulling down his underwear slowly and teasingly._

 He knocks his knee against the hard edge of his desk. The brief flash of pain shattering his daydream. He throws his head back in frustration, pulling his hands out of his pants. He huffs and stands, making his way over to the couch in the corner of his office. The furniture squeaks under his weight and he pushes his trousers halfway down his thighs, spreading his legs slightly as he gets comfortable. He discards his shirt and scarf, pulling a pillow to rest underneath his elbow.

 His length is writhing again, swollen and aroused and now that he's made a few adjustments, he can focus on this little activity again. He rests his head on the back of the couch, careful not to gore the wall with his massive horns, letting his eyes slide closed as he settles back into his fantasy. 

  _You've got his bulge in your hot hands, a look of wanton lust coloring your face. You press kisses along the base of his length, circling your warm tongue around the thickness_ _of his body. His breath hitches slightly as you run your tongue along the folds of his nook and back up to the tip of him. Your eyes are clouded, soft little noises leaving your_ _plush lips as you pleasure him, praising him and how his bulge makes you feel. His cock is too big to fit in your mouth completely, but you moan around little fits anyway,_ _pumping the rest with your hands._

He gasps, his grip on his bulge tightening as he imagines this, the fingers of his free hand running along his stomach. Little strikes of lighting-bright pleasure follow the caressing of his fingers, sending delightful shivers down his spine. A deep purring thrum echoes through the room; the sound of his moans rattling in his throat, his pleasure mounting steadily as he works his length. 

  _He tangles his fingers in your hair, gasping your name as he shudders under your heated touch, as you work his feverish bulge with your mouth. He can't take his eyes off of_ _your face. You've got your eyes closed in ecstasy, your face flushed. You pull off his length, gasping, looking up at him with clouded eyes. Your mouth is stained with his color._ _It runs down your chin and your neck, your hands still working him as you lock eyes with him._

  _He trills as your ministrations slow, your hands working his slowly now, teasingly. He growls lightly in frustration, a brief laugh spilling from his full lips. He can hear you_ _chuckle and you rung your tongue along his stomach again. You let go of his bulge to run your hands up his sides, pressing kisses to his shivering body._

 He sighs deeply, brows furrowing as he shifts in his seat. The muscles of his thighs twitch as he slows his pace to match his fantasy. He presses the fingers of his free hand to his lips, imagining kissing you as you stand to join him. 

  _You mewl against his mouth as he kisses you deeply, his bulge caught between the press of your bodies. You grind your hips against his and he presses his ringed fingers into_ _the soft flesh of your bare ass. Your arousal is slick against his own, and he groans your name. He picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He presses his fingers_ _into your entrance, readying you for the thickness of his bulge. You gasp in pleasure, brow creasing beautifully as he fingers you. Your breath is hot against his face and he_ _groans, leaning down to kiss you passionately. You practically scream as he guides himself into you, cursing lowly as he shudders at the tight heat of your body._ _Your arms tighten around his neck as he sets a steady pace, throwing your head back as you moan._

 Eridan's breath catches in his throat as he imagines sliding into the warmth of your tight body, and he picks up the pace. He thrusts into his hand unconsciously, body shivering with the need to release. 

  _He's fucking you over the side of his desk now, his broad chest pressed against your back. You're moaning loudly, screaming his name, digging your fingers into his forearms_ _as he pounds harshly into you. He's growling obscenities at you, praising your ability to take all of his cock into your much smaller body. He kisses the back_ _of your neck as he wraps a hand around your throat gently. You arch against him as you come, breath heavy and panting. He groans to feel the rhythmic clenching of your_ _body, pressing his face into your hair as he picks up the pace. The desk creaks under the combined weight of your bodies. You scream as you come undone again, clawing at_ _the stack of papers on the desk._

 His breath stutters as his heart pounds, coming along with you. His lengths stiffens in his hand, curling tightly around his fingers. The muscles of his thighs and stomach twitch as he climaxes. He moans loudly, his other hand flying up to tangle in his tousled curls, his rings clacking against his horn. 

 He's panting as he comes down from his orgasm, limp against the couch. He feels weak-limbed, and absolutely  _divine._ It takes him a minute to gather his thoughts, to swim out of the pleasure clouding his mind. He blinks heavily, sitting upright on the couch, licking his dry lips. He grimaces as he realizes that he's made an utter mess of himself. He's lucky the couch is leather, but his trousers are absolutely ruined. He scrunches his nose as he stands, trying to right himself as much as he can in his damp boxers. 

 That is absolutely the last time he lets himself get so distracted when he's supposed to be working. Even if it is to thoughts of his matesprit. 


End file.
